


In Favor of You

by Ethannol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Being First Division Commander, F/M, Female Marco, Sexism, Slightly Dom!Marco, fight back on that sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethannol/pseuds/Ethannol
Summary: Even after Ace realized that their First Division Commander was actually a female, he still ranked her among the strongest in New World.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first one AO3 fanfic. Hope you will enjoy it :D

Even after Ace realized that their First Division Commander was actually a female, he still ranked her among the strongest in New World. That could be seen from her easily suppressed the other members on board, but also her incredibly high bounty.

And Ace, he liked her, a little.

Their first contact was not very pleasant. No wonder Ace didn’t notice the shape of the First Division Commander’s body which had something different of his own. And when he finally conceived what that little difference meant, his life was already in danger. Thatch called that ‘the final countdown’ dilemma.

Marco stopped after she completely won the fight. She let go of Ace, then raised from her position. Ace followed her, and turned around. His head abruptly bumped into something which could only be a woman’s breast.

And that was, what, the Mighty Great Commander of First Division on Whitebeard Ship?

 

‘So, she is actually a woman?’ Some day long after that fight, Ace asked. He now had been accepted as their Second Division Commander.

  
‘Good detection.’

‘Pardon me,’ he said, ’but it never occurred to me that your First Division Commander was a female.’

‘She is _our_ First Division Commander, Ace.’ Thatch corrected.

Ace apologized, not really paying attention. He turned his head when that female in particular walked pass by. He exchanged look with Thatch. Carrying a woman on board was not a big problem on Grand Line. However, letting that woman lead the other fellows, that was something new to Ace.

‘She IS the best.’

‘On what grounds?’

‘On every ground.’  
*** *** ***  
*** ***  
Apparently, it never occurred to Ace either that Thatch commented Marco on a common standard of pirates. He admitted her power, as a female, but certainly not as strong as a man. She could impossibly have all other male pirates bow before her.

One day when they stroked another enemy, and took over their enemy’s ship, Ace casually watched Fushichou. His eyes followed her walking through the deck, stepping on stairs, and standing at the corner of the cabinet.  
Suddenly, she disappeared, like a magic show, right before Ace.

To be honest, Ace cared about her wellbeing.

This was the Grand Line after all, and they just stepped on an enemy’s ship for God sake.

Marco didn’t fight during the battle. She observed aloofly. Ace had no problem with that. Had she fight like all the other crews, as a fighter, then possibly got hurt? No, not under his watch, said a small and truthful voice inside Ace’s head. Sea Rule One-O-One, as a man, he should bear arms on behalf of her, fight for her and defend her against all the enemies, and that was his obligation.

So, when Marco disappeared on that enemy’s ship, Ace surely felt uneasiness. He looked at the sea, trying to find any signs of unusual. But, no, it remained peaceful as always.  
Unexpectedly, someone reached him. With a quiet crack sound, Ace was suddenly tense, alarmed. He thought that was the enemy so he widened his eyes, and prepared himself ready for a deadly duel. His explosiveness is volcanic. All at once, he heard Marco saying, ‘That’s Sea Stone. Stand-down.’

With another sound, Ace squeezed his teeth. He knew that if Marco pulled the trigger, he would be dead by now.  
‘Follow me like that again, and I will treat you as a real stoker,’ she said. For some reason, she loosened her strength, letting Ace turn and see her.

‘Good morning,’ Ace raised his hands doubtfully, ‘You say?’  
*** *** ***  
*** ***  
There were all kinds of men in the world.  
There were all kinds of women in the world as well.

Their female Commander rested her back on the railing. Its height was just high enough for her to place her elbows on.  
Ace liked the view. He liked to watch Marco in that position. It perfectly showed the shape of her body, glowing like an invitation.  
Marco caught his eyes. Ace blushed, and suddenly turned his head to another side.

‘You see,’ Marco started joyfully, she didn’t sound angry or offended, ‘when I first chose to be a pirate, almost everyone told me I should be abashed, I should be uncomfortable about this,’ she pointed at her breast and continued, ‘they said when people looked at that part, I should feel offended, I should feel rage. But the fact is,’ she paused, attempting to find a standard way to tell Ace. Then she gave up, ‘it never bothered me. I liked being stared at, especially my rivals or enemies. They just can’t lie, no matter how hard they tried to deny it.’

‘I bet,’ Ace blushed even more, so heartily that it didn’t sound like his voice at all, and still not looking at her.  
‘Thanks,’ said their First Division Commander fondly. They stood there silently for a while, Marco looked at Ace, from this position he could now see him uneasiness. She sighed, and patted that teenage boy on shoulder, saying, ‘I also wanted to protect the weaker, Ace, just like you wanted to protect me…Forgive me, but I’m afraid I do not quite meet your expectation.’  
*** *** ***  
*** ***  
Ace didn’t understand Marco’s words until one month later.

Their enemies this time were even worse. One of those bastards stared at Marco, requiring a duel between her and himself. Every man on their side laughed harshly. They challenged her will never be able to afford a fight with man.

Ace narrowed his eyes, and stared back as if he was going to take the first strike, regardless whatever they just said. Although he had already been told many times that Marco didn’t need his special care, he just can’t bear standing there not protecting her.

Marco knew. Under most condition, she ceased her comments, and let Ace do whatever he felt right.

But this time, she reached out to stop Ace.

They challenged her as the Commander of Whitebeard First Division, which left them no choice.

‘Don’t worry about it, Ace,’ Marco muttered, indifferently smiling back at their bold enemies and gestured, ‘I like that challenge.’

 

In fact, just like Ace watched her, Marco also laid an eye on him, with aloofly casual interests. She admitted Ace was adorable sometimes. He was young and energetic, possessing every one of the positive character as a teenage boy. His unstoppable happiness and bravery captured everyone’s heart.

She liked watching him.

When Ace sneakily looked at her, Marco would give him a little response. And whenever that happened, she would soon find Ace suddenly become helplessly bashful, hiding deeper in the crowd. That was amusing, and annoying at the same time. She wished he could make a further movement, or just stop. But Ace never ceased his attention on her or say anything, even it made him embarrassed.

Oh yes, he really liked her, like a teenager liked his secret lover.

 

Marco faced her enemy. She had accepted the challenge, as though she knew exactly what would happen next to those miserable cowards. That man ran towards Marco, hoping to seize her body. But Marco was way much faster. She dodged beneath him and swift pass. And then She caught him by his arm.  
‘Oh, come on,’ Marco said disappointedly, scowling and hoisting that man’s arm on her shoulder. She moved so smoothly that it seemed no effort at all. But next moment, that arm got ripped out of his body. Screaming and rough bloody sound soon filled the whole area.

The smile on her face still remained indifferent. No one could believe what she just did.

Curses and shouts echoed in this large, circular room. Rageous people emerged all around them, blocking their way left and right; a dozen blades and guns pointed directly at their heart.

Ace watched Marco closely, he forgot about his own situation.

‘Ace!’ Marco shouted at him. He turning in time to see her cold-bloodily nailing an enemy on the ground. Before Marco killed that man, he was approaching Ace, and Ace didn’t even feel that guy. He did not know what would happen if Marco not paying attention towards him at that time. But the moment they made eye contact with each other, Marco turned. The female commander was eyeing him with a stern look on her face.

‘Though I have admitted that I like to protect the weak, Ace,’ said Marco, she watched Ace with narrow eyes, which means she was about to say something and Ace would not like it. Marco continued, ‘I have higher expectations on you.’

Ace lowered his head silently. He didn’t like that real disappointed voice. He tried to say ‘Sorry,’ but no sound came out.

‘Go,’ said Marco forcefully. She finally turned away from that boy. Of course, she won’t mind taking care of him, but she knew her duty here. For the time being she had other missions to do.

Ace realized at once that she was right: he carried on his own as well. After another signal, Ace slid out of the lobby and ran to the prison cells where they held several mermaids as slaves. Whitebeard had just claimed that island under his protection.

When she watched Ace left, Marco couldn’t help but smiled fondly.

For some reason, that boy listened to her, and did whatever she asked. He liked her so deeply and heartily. He became so tensed if he felt Marco was about to be mad. And when she really mad at him, Ace would slightly hold his head down and get upset at once, not sure what he should do to comfort her.

 

Marco didn’t get mad very often. But sometimes, Ace was so stubborn and incredibly irrational that she had to let him cool down a little bit. Thatch called that ‘the Cold War’.  
Ace tried to cover his true feelings towards her, but failed miserably. Every time after quarrel, he looked like heart broken.

‘You are going to lose your love,’ asked Thatch.

‘I didn’t know I got one,’ breathed Ace.

Marco heard his words, but she pretended she knew nothing. She knew she was taking advantage of him, perhaps not physically, but mentally for sure. She was being a jerk at that time, but she just couldn’t resist it. She wanted to keep Ace around.

 

‘Do you like me?’ asked Marco, she waved that memory away for the time being, and asked her enemy again. That guy was also a boy, no older than Ace, with same black eyes and hair. Marco decided not to kill him for those eyes, even though they were not as bright as Ace, and Marco were not going to share them with others.

She reached out a hand and grabbed that guy’s crotch unexpectedly. It was already hard.

What did she say? They just couldn’t lie.

That little boy screamed and stared at Marco frightened. He remembered Marco murdered his mate with cold blood. With that thought in mind, that terrified guy turned around, trying so hard to run away from Marco. But unluckily, he ran into Ace, who just returned and saw the whole thing.

‘Hey, don’t kill him!’ Marco yelled at Ace through the battle field, it was already too late, Ace pushed the dead boy away, shrugged showing no remorse for his crime. Marco sighed particularly loud enough for Ace hearing her, banking on his love of playing the hero…  
That Portgas Dogged Ace!  
*** *** ***  
*** ***  
In that battle, Whitebeard crew members showed their standard of justice, also they got rewards. Though Navy won’t pay them salary, Ace and Marco robbed their enemy’s ship, taking all of the treasuries. Sengoku protested their robbery and put them on the next day newspaper.

When the next day came, Ace sat on the deck of their own ship, with that particular newspaper held in hand, completely blocking his face from Marco. He seemed so determined of reading no matter what. And Marco just settled against him, within reach she looked at Ace and Ace’s newspaper smiling casually.

Earlier that day, Jozu already sent all the other fellows to their main ship, for everyone else sake. So, there were only Marco and Ace on board now.

‘Hm,’ said Marco softly.

Ace tensed at once.

‘What did the paper say?’ asked her with an amusing voice.

Ace had read for almost half hour, but didn’t even capture the idea of first paragraph.

Marco smiled, pulling that paper out of Ace hand.

‘Say something,’ she demanded, slowly crawling on Ace’s lap, ‘or I’ll make you say it.’

Her smile was not aloof at all for now. She smiled and found her way approaching Ace evilly, intentionally. Ace watched her move, swallowing hard. He blushed, then Marco was really near to him.

‘Or,’ whispered her, finger tips traced a lust way up on Ace’s chest, ‘or just take me, do whatever you want.’

Arousingly, all blood went straight down to Ace’s crotch. He felt a savage pleasure of watching her, screaming for his unspoken desire. Marco gazed at him for a moment, then bowed herself down into a kissing position and waited.

She awaited there, didn’t move any further or say anything.

Many would have done so more than eagerly, would have been so captivated and fascinated to fuck her in bed. But not Ace, she could not push that boy, nor did she want to. Ace hesitated, raise one hand to touch her. He called her name with his shaking voice, he was so aroused. Marco responded softly. She knew that was a subconscious word of Ace, but she still responded him, no matter how many times or how shake that voice was.


End file.
